Domo arigatou oku ai suru
by Kawaii Inuko-chan
Summary: Na época atual, Hinata ama Naruto, mas não tem coragem de confessar seus sentimentos. O que aconteceria se ele é que se revela-se primeiro? Com ela narrando como foi, é claro. Com a música Clumsy da FERGIE.


Sinopse: Na época atual, Hinata ama Naruto, mas não tem coragem de confessar seus sentimentos. O que aconteceria se ele é que se revela-se primeiro? Com ela narrando como foi, é claro. Com a música **Clumsy da FERGIE**.

Nota:- Naruto não é meu já disse e se fosse ele seria inteligente não um idiota babaca.

Naruto:- Você adora me ofender. T.T

Categoria:- Romance/Fluffy e poético

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onet Shot

Domo arigatou oku ai suru

Estou esperando ele voltar de seu trabalho como sempre, de certa distancia para que ele não me veja.

Can't help it

The girl can't help it (repeat 3x)

Naruto-kun, como eu te amo mais infelizmente não tenho coragem de revelar o que sinto por você e é por conseqüências de minha timidez.

First time

That I saw your eyes

Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm

Play it cool

But I knew you knew

That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

Mas juro que para que um dia criarei coragem e lhe revelarei o que sinto, nem que fosse preciso gritar para o mundo todo ouvir.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

So in love with you

Er… Tirando a parte do gritar, eu revelaria meus sentimentos a você sim. É claro se eu tive-se coragem suficiente para isso.

Can't help it

The girl can't help it (repeat 3x)

Juro que se eu não fosse tão tímida você já teria sabido o que eu sentia á muito tempo mesmo.

Can't breath

When you touch me, see

Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm

Whoa now, think I'm goin down

Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

E já teria cido meu há muito tempo também, eu te ajudaria a superar os momentos difíceis, te ajudando a enfrentar as barreiras que a você fossem impostas e te daria todo amor e carinho que você precisa-se.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

So in love with you

Mas eu estou aqui como sempre te esperando surgir de dentro do prédio onde trabalha escondida atrás deste muro como sempre somente para te admirar

Can't help it

The girl can't help it (repeat 3x)

As horas passam e não te vejo sair de lá como sempre, começa a estranhar, porque sempre às seis horas eu te via sair.

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me

This love sick thing

I like serious relationships and a

A girl like me 2on't stay single for long

Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up

My world is crushed and I'm all alone

The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

Quando sinto uma mão cutucar meu ombro, fazendo-me gelar. Engulo em seco virando-me para fitar a pessoa atrás de mim.

Can't help it

The girl can't help it (repeat 3x)

Quando faço isso coro instantaneamente ao ver que a pessoa que estava atrás de mim era você. Senti meu sangue gelar novamente, minhas mãos suarem muito e minhas pernas tremeram.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

So in love with you

Enquanto você esboçava um sorrio mais matreiro que já tinha visto seus lábios esboçarem em anos que lhe observava em segredo.

so in love with you

so in love with you

Naruto:- Oi Hinata-chan.

Fiquei fitando seus olhos belos orbes azuis por muito tempo, até que senti um leve toque de seus dedos em meu rosto, levantando meu queixo. Foi ai que nossos lábios se uniram num romântico beijo cheio de sentimentos.

Quando nos faltou ar, separamos nossos lábios a contra gosto, queira continuar a sentir seus lábios que tinham um gosto doce que num irei esquecer jamais.

Hinata:- Na-Naruto-kun. Corei e comecei a brincar com meus dedos por causa de vergonha que estava sentindo.

Naruto:- Hinata eu te amo.

Olhei para ele surpresa, Naruto-kun me ama?

Hinata:- Ve-Verdade? Perguntei meio nervosa.

Naruto:- Hum... Diga-me Hinata, você me ama?

Procurei toda a coragem que ainda restava dentro de mim para responder, não era hora de ter vergonha era hora da verdade. Respirei bem fundo e disse-lhe:

--Sim Naruto-kun eu te amo.

Ele espocou um sorrio maior ainda do que o anterior.

Naruto:- Eu também Hinata e obrigado por me amar.

E novamente nos beijamos e a partir daí sabia que ficaríamos para sempre juntos.

Owari (Fim)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tradução:

Desajeitada

Ela não pode fazer nada (3x)

Na primeira vez

Que eu vi seus olhos

Garoto, você me olhou direto

Mmmhmmmm

Brincar é legal

Mas eu sei que você sabia

O cupido me pegou mm mmm

Você me fez viajar – Ohhh

Tropeçar – Ohh

Me lançar no ar – Ohhh

Me atrapalhar – Ohh

Desajeitada porque eu estou me apaixonando

Tão apaixonada por você

Não pode fazer nada (3x)

Ela não pode fazer nada

Não posso respirar

Quando você me tocou, vejo

Borboletas tão loucas

Mmmmhhmmm

Uou Agora pense que estou caindo

Amigos não sabem o que há comigo

Mmm mmm

Você me fez viajar – Ohhh

Tropeçar – Ohh

Me lançar no ar – Ohhh

Me atrapalhar – Ohh

Desajeitada porque eu estou me apaixonando

Tão apaixonada por você

Não pode fazer nada (3x)

Ela não pode fazer nada

Você sabe, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece

comigo

Esse amor, coisa doentia

Eu gosto de relacionamentos sérios e

Uma garota como eu não fica solteira por muito tempo

Porque toda vez que um namorado e eu terminamos

Meu mundo é triturado e eu fico sozinha

O amor repleto de insetos de volta e

Me mordem e estou de volta

Não pode fazer nada (3x)

Ela não pode fazer nada

Você me fez viajar – Ohhh

Tropeçar – Ohh

Me lançar no ar – Ohhh

Me atrapalhar – Ohh

Desajeitada porque eu estou me apaixonando

Tão apaixonada por você

Tão apaixonada por você

Tão apaixonada por você

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubiikia:- Tem certas coisas na música que não tem nada a ver com o Naruto, como está parte:

Mas eu sei que você sabia. O cupido me pegou mm mmm. Naruto é cabeçudo, nem coisa obvia ele faz favor de perceber. ¬¬

Naruto:- Hei. Ò_Ó

Sakura:- Ela está certa Naruto, você nunca percebe nada.

Sasuke:- Tinha que ser dobe mesmo.

Naruto:- TEME!

Kakashi:- Crianças nada de briga.

Rubiikia:- Chegou a vos da razão desse grupo, seja bem vindo Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi:- É uma grande honra estar aqui Rubiikia-chan. hehehe.

Rubiikia:- Prefiro Rubiikia-san se você não se importar Kakashi-sensei ou Rubiikia-sama como os meus assistentes me chamam. #pose de "A Poderosa" #

Sasuke:- **"Essa ai se acha a maioral, que nem o Naruto"**.

Rubiikia:- Quem aqui se acha a maioral Uchiha? #grita apontando para Sasuke com raiva#

Sasuke:- **"Ela além de ser baixinha ainda é invocada"**.

Rubiikia:- Vem que eu vou te mostrar a baixinha invocada, SASUKE.

Sasuke:- Como você sabia que eu tava pensando isso? Opa, não devia ter dito isso.#leva um muram na cara por parte da Hokage desmaiando logo em seguida#

Hinata:- E-Eu a-achei muito ro-romantica. Brinca com os dedos muito corada.

Rubiikia:- Hinata-chan como você é fofa, eu quero te apertar.#agarra Hinata para um abraço apertado#

Naruto:- Solta a Hinata se não você ira matá-la com esse abraço de urso.

Rubiikia:- Iiiiiiiii é mesmo. Solta Hinata que já se encontrava roxa. –Gomen Hinata-chan.

Hinata:- Tu-Tudo bem Rubiikia-san.

Sakura:-#levantando Sasuke enquanto é ajudada por Naruto e Kakashi#

Rubiikia:- Bem esse foi mais um fofinho NaruHina. Reviews para eu ficar feliz. E não se esqueçam de visitar estas fanfics. Descobrindo o amor tão procurado por anos, Nova geração novas aventuras e O que me encanta em você, Sasuke kun. E essa estória e ainda mais melosa que a ultima escrita por mim.

Midorane:- Isso reviews para me fazer cantar de alegria. Lalaalalala.

De repente vários vidros e janelas se quebram.

Rubiikia:- Ops!

Kin iro e Pinku:- #limpando os estragos#

Rubiikia:- Sayonara minna. (;_;)/


End file.
